Halloween 9: Legacy
by DarkSerge777
Summary: Haddonfield, Illinois thought they had seen the last of terror in there quaint little town. Little did they know a new killer comes home to pick up the pieces where Michael Myers had left off. Rated M for mature, as it will be later on in the story.
1. Prologue

HALLOWEEN 9

Legacy

Prologue

Grace Anderson Sanitarium Rooftop

October 31, 2001

Laurie: "I've been waiting for you michael".

Laurie walks towards Michael who is hung upside down.

Laurie: "I knew you'd come for me sooner or later. What took you so long?"

Smirking in delight as she gets closer.

Laurie: "You failed Michael. I'm just not afraid of you anymore. But are you aftraid of me?"

Michael stares at Laurie. She picks up the knife and begins cutting the rope. She stops for a moment and Hesitates.

She stares at Michael's mask, remembering when she killed the wrong man.

Laurie: "I just have to be sure"

She steps forward, reaches out and grabs the mask. As she pulls off the mask the rope begins to snap. Michael grabs Laurie's hand and she tries to stab him but he manages to grab the other hand. The rope breaks and they both Fall.

Michael catches the edge of the roof with one hand, and somehow manage to get the knife and imbedded into her back. Hanging onto him, Laurie feels the knife in her back. Laurie pulls herself closer to Michael and Kisses him.

She pulls back and stares into him for the last time in great hate.

Laurie: "I'll see you in hell"

Laurie then falls to the ground as if ready to except her death.

Michael slowly pulls himself back up onto the roof...

Stirring a bit, Laurie opens her eyes to finds she is still alive somehow. She looks around her surroundings to find she is outside on the ground at Grace Anderson Sanitarium. Laurie flips to her stomach unable to stand up do to the pain. She slowly crawls in hopes of getting away. As she crawled she found someone standing there waiting for her. Shockingly and Horrorfied as she recognized who this person is...

To Be Continued

Long Authors Note. I took some of Halloween Ressurrection's Scene where Laurie Dies as it will have more of a plot later on. I'm gonna try to connect all the Halloween movie Series and try to make a shocking ending but you'll probably figure it out anyways. I'll try try to keep it a secret til the end. Some people who didn't want to connect the films 4-6 & 7-8 made some fans angry. When they did that I found a loop hole to make a story out of it. It's a movie they should have done a long time ago and this would be my version of Halloween 9 and it's gonna be a pointless slasher too :p.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jared: "Guys maybe we shouldn't do this"

Bobby: "Don't be a pussy, c'mon already!"

The dark haired boy getting more irritated at his friend's cowardness. Considering he was the one who suggested he could come to the Old Myers house without being a "Chicken Shit!". When it comes down to putting money where your mouth is, Jared Parker would be bankrupted by now.

Bobby: "Dude it was your idea remember so don't screw around alright!!"

Lesley: "Baby maybe we shouldn't this, this place gives me the creeps"

Bobby: "Don't worry babe i'll protect you from the boogeyman"

Giving her a reasuring smile, even though crepted out looking at the Myers place. Lesley couldn't resist her man who is pretty strong though and could take on anyone she always thought. Gaining confidence she gave her lover a smile of approval as she smiled and kissed him.

Bobby: "Well you coming?"

Smiling in a cocky attitude guessing what his answer is.

Jared: "Alright! Alright! lets do this"

Grudgingly agreeing to do this. With the help of the night they sneak into the back of the old abandoned Myers House Undetected.

October 28th, 2007

Haddonfield, illinois

The Myers Old Residents

Bobby: "Hand me the crowbar will ya!"

Jared sat his backpack down and searched for the crossbar. He hands it to Bobby. Bobby starts to pull the planks off of the back door and after a minute or so, he's successful takes the planks down. He tries for the door.

Jared: "Shit it's locked"

Bobby: "No shit sherlock!"

Annoyed at his friends stupidity. Lesley shakes impatiently likes she's cold. Bobby rams the door a little and to his actual suprise it works as the door opens. As he does this though he almost trips but catches him before anyone had notice. He's cool that way or so he thought. All three enter the house into the kitchen. Full of cobwebs, a rusted fridge, sink, and old cabinets that look like the door were about to falloff.

Jared: "Sweet we're in the old spoke house where the boogey lives"

Bobby: " What a shitty dump"

Lesley: "Eww Grose!"

Jared who was scared of being caught now is excited they're in the spoke house of the Famous Michael Myers who terrified the little town of Haddonfield. Bobby was unimpressed with the house and Lesley was crepted out by cobwebs. As they looked around the house they checked out the Kitchen, Dinning Room, Family Room, and Living. Finding stuff left behind from the crew of the Dangertainment such as old Kitchens knifes, lamps, couches, tables, etc. Bobby dared Jared to go down into the basement.

Bobby: "Hey Shithead! Wanna check the basement for me?"

Jared: "Fuck NO! Why don't you go down hotshot?"

Smirking in amusement Bobby might do that. Maybe Later. After he and Lesley get busy.

Jared: "For all we know Michael Myers is down there waiting to gut us all up?"

Bobby: "Dumbass, Michael Myers is locked up Smith Grove Penitentiary"

Jared: "What makes you so sure?"

Lesley: "The news dumbass"

Jared: "Huh?"

Lesley: "You know the thing where they report things"

Tormenting Jared is also fun for Lesley.

Jared: "I know what it is, but what do you mean Myers is locked up and when"

Bobby: "Shit dude you gotta stop looking up porn and get with it. Anyways it's old news but i'll tell you so you won't get scared. Remember that reality show when those college students got killed?"

Jared: "Yeah? I thought he escaped though?"

Bobby: "Where did you hear that from? Well anyways..." (as he's telling the story we get a flashback of Michael Myers waking up in the morgue and he grabs the blonde coroner and throw her against the Wall. He Picks up a skull chisel from the autopsy stabs her with) "He guts her like fish and then as he heads out" (As Michael opens the door of the morgue. He is greeted by a 3 cops who look suprised at supposely dead Michael Myers. They pull out there guns and shoot him. He falls back... then he sits up and they fire again. Down again but he sits up and as the cops reload Michael stands up. As he approaches them a Doctor stabs him with a needle full of tranquilizer that would knock out a elephant. Michael falls to the ground.) "They kept dosing him so he couldn't move and now they've kept him locked up and continuing dosing him so he won't get out ever again. There now happy, why don't you go upstairs and search around."

Bobby giving Jared a winking hinting that he wants to use the living room so he and Lesley can make out. Jared smirking and beaming with confidence gives him a nod.

Jared: "sure"

Jared goes the upstairs and Bobby winks at Lesley and jerks his head towards the old couch in the living room. She rolls her eyes and agrees.

Lesley: "Alright fine"

As they make out on the couch, Jared heads up the stairs knowing if he didn't want a beating he would leave them alone. Jared looks to his left and sees the bathroom and turns his head to the right to see Michael's and Judith's old room side by side. Across Judith's room is the parents of Michael Myers old room. This is the old room where the bastard child was conceived hmm..? as he thought to himself but he'll check it out later. This place was also once owned by John Strode from what he heard was abusive and after that the ex-owner of dangertainment Freddie Harris. From what Jared heard there are some props left by the crew. After the Dangertainment fiasco no one dared enter the Myers place again fear it being haunted. That is until tonight. Some rumors say he still out there or waiting here but thanks to Bobby's information there's nothing to fear... even though it's still creepy as hell. He enters the famous Judith Myers room to look around. This is where he gutted her.. oh man he can't wait to brag about this at school tomorrow.

After looking around a bit seeing nothing but a old drawers, clothes and a bed. He decides to check Michael's old room. He looks around finding nothing impressive, as there is old toys, kid clothes, coloring books, etc. Wondering what to take so he can brag later the guys, but it has to be something unique he thought. After all you can find this junk at junkyard. Then he heard a noise. A faint noise, but noise never the less. It was in this room he thought and he saw something move. It was coming from under the bedsheets. A Rat he thought he better just leave it he thought. Bobby would laugh at him. So he decided to check it out but slowly of course. As he reached out the rat jumped out and Jared stumbled to the wall. Laughing.

Jared: "So it was a fucking rat hahaha ah fuck...".

Just then someones hand broke through the wall making a hole and grabbed Jared by the hair and another hand broke the wall but it had a knife in his hand and then before Jared could scream the knife slit his throat.

As Lesley and Bobby are making out while Bobby is onto almost pulling her shirt off when they heard the noise...

Lesley: "What was that?"

Bobby: "Dunno maybe dumbass fell or something..."

Lesley: "You think we should check it out?"

Bobby: "Dunno if he's dead no big loss there... but we better check it out"

They got off the couch and headed up to the hall when they heard noise that sounded like something was being pulled and footsteps heading up more stairs. Curious they headed up the stairs think Jared was gonna try to scare them. Bobby was ready and welling to give him a knuckle sandwich if he tried it. As they head up the stairs they see what that noise was. As the stairs that you pulled down are shown leading up the attic. They look at each for a sec and decide to head up to the attic. They look around for a bit waving there flashlights and all they could see was old attic junk. As they investigate more they saw nothing. Then they heard a creaking noise behind them that made them jump a little and as they turned around they see there friend standing there covered in darkness.

Bobby: "Jeez man don't jump out like that, damn are you asking to get your ass kicked or something?"

Jared is quiet. Bobby a little irritated that his friend not answering him walks closer.

Bobby: "Hey dumbass answer me?"

Lesley: "Jared look ok jokes over... stop being a ass here"

Bobby: "Jared?"

Jared is still quiet. Bobby waves the flashlight at him and they see him hanging there with his throat cut and bloody.

Bobby: "Oh Shit!!"

Lesley: "Oh My God! Oh My God!Oh My God!"

Bobby: "Lets get the hell outta here and call the police"

Lesley: "O... O... Ok"

As they head for the stairs they heard someone dropped behind them. As soon as they turned around the lights flahsed on person wearing infamous Michael Myers mask, jumpsuit and they noticed his knife. With one swoop cut Bobby's head off. Screaming in panic Lesley ran for it. Heading down the stairs of the attic and down the stairs to the hall way as she fell down them. She looked up and saw Michael Myers up the stairs looking down on her. She picked herself and tried the door in the hallway as she unlocked and surprisingly it wasn't boarded it up. She bolted out of the house screaming for help.

Lesley: "HELP ME! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME"

As ran for it thinking she was half a mile away from him and as she turned her head to see if he was still following her. There he was a standing there 10 feet away. Luckly she didn't live that far from here. As she sees her as house she turned to see if he was still following her. There he was still 10 feet away from her as if toying with her like he could catch her anytime he felt like it. Finally at her house and pounded on the door as hard as she could.

Lesley: "LET ME IN PLEASE! MOM! DAD! HURRY UP HE'S GOING KILL!...NO!!!!"

Mr. Hope opened the door and look around to find nothing.

Mr. Hope: "Lesley!?"

Mrs. Hope: "What is it dear? Where's Lesley"

Mr. Hope: "I don't kno... Martha call the Police NOW!!"

Martha: "What is it Henry?"

Henry: "Do it NOW!"

Panic struck Martha headed in and picked up the phone and called the police. Henry looking in horror at his pumpkin guessing what's inside it, he doesn't bother opening it. As he heads in doors. We get a close up at the carved pumpkin and see what scared Henry so much as blood drips from his carved wicked grin. For the pumpkin contained Lesley severed head.

HALLOWEEN 9

LEGACY

To Be continued

Authors notes: If this was the opening to a movie I would have the rain and thunder play the Halloween theme and have the pumpkin blood drops slowly spell out HALLOWEEN 9 LEGACY in cheesy fashion. After it's done spelling it out, then the Halloween theme hits and replaces the rain and thunder version of it. Anyways more coming later on. I'll try to have them up soon as I can hopefully but don't expect them fast because i'm a lazy person and may lose interest. But I will have this story finished someday, oh yes I will but until then later.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

October 29, 2007

Detective Hill: "So what do you have for me Sheriff"

Sheriff Walker: "Don't what else to tell you Detective we found Lesley Hope severed head in the pumpkin as her house after we received a call from Mrs Hope"

Detective Hill: "That's a really trick or treat, so how did you know where to find the bodies?"

Sheriff Walker: "A neighbor of the old Myers house claimed they heard screaming out front in the Myers. Assuming it being some sort of prank, Mr Jetson called us shortly before Mrs Hope did"

Detective Hill: "So how many bodies did you find?"

Sheriff Walker: "3 bodies up in the attic, first being 17 year Jared Parker. He was hang on a beam with his throat slashed. 2nd being Bobby Trumen. His head was head also cut off, both head and body where found here. Third being Lesley's headless body. I say it was dragged here from the looks of the blood that is leading from the front door to up here."

Detective Hill: "Is that how you found them by the blood"

Detective Hill looks at Lesley headless body and blood trail in which he noticed from soon as saw the porch. The rain washed away the rest of the blood which would have shown blood leading from one house to the other.

Sheriff Walker: "Yes and from the blood coming from the pumpkin I say the killer chased her from the Myers place to her house"

Detective Hill: "Was there any other blood stains at her house besides coming from the pumpking?"

Sheriff Walker: "Nope. But i'll say he must have grabbed her from the door and dragged her to the ground cut off her head. Do to the heavy rain last night the blood stain where she was killed was probably washed away."

Detective Hill looks around.

Detective Hill: "I thought this place was burned to the ground after that reality show incident?"

Sheriff Walker: "Sadly no, the firefighters put it out. Though I don't know what for this house is a curse if you ask me it should have been burned down long ago"

Detective Hill: "Well it isn't to late to have a bonfire"

The Detective gave a chuckle, and the Sheriff smirked liking the idea more then anything but do to memorial activist and being a icon of this town, this house is to be displayed for the tourist attraction. The good thing is, it's never to be sold to another living person. Though he wished some dumbass kids would come and burn it down.

Detective Hill: "I wouldn't suppose Michael Myers is the killer is he?"

Sheriff Walker: "I'm afraid not. I called Smith Grove Sanitarium and they claim to have him locked up inhuman ways from what I hear... It's still to good for the bastard in my opinion"

Detective Hill: "Are you sure he's still there? they're aren't trying to keep it a secret that's he on the loose again like last time?"

Sheriff Walker: "Don't worry I called Doctor Loomis and confirmed everything"

Detective Hill: "Dr Loomis I thought he's dead"

Sheriff Walker: "No no not that Dr Loomis his grandson Doctor Russel Loomis. Just as crazy and paranoid about Myers as his Grandfather is. Not that I blame them"

Detective Hill: "Well maybe I should pay Smith's Grove a visit to be on the save side"

Sheriff Walker: "I'll call Loomis and tell him you will be coming"

Smith Grove Sanitarium

As we turned to a man asleep on a staff room table with his hand and arm holding his head up. A song starts to place on the Tv.

TV: "Happy, happy Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. Happy, happy Halloween, Silver Shamrock"

The man walks up as soon as the singing hits. He searches for the remote to shut off the tv movie. He yawns and stretches. Then he see someone come in.

Man: "Doctor Loomis the Detective is here"

Dr Loomis: "Oh where is he?"

Man: "He's in the hallway requesting to see Michael Myers ?"

Dr Loomis: "Go ahead he has my permission. Anyways i'll be down in a minute I have to get something ready"

Detective Hill follows 2 Security Guard down to the 3rd floor basement.

Detective Hill: "I thought Dr Loomis was coming down"

Security Guard 1: "He will he went to get something upstair"

Detective Hill: "Ahh"

As they go down in a corridor full of the deadliest psycho killers in history they come up to a prison at the end of the hall they approached a door labeled Michael Myer. Detective Hill looked in the cell and saw a man strapped to a table with not only straps but chains head to toe and metal-cuffs on his wrist, arms, legs, ankles, head, stomach, etc. Covering his face is a rubber like restraint mask with a metal mouth.

Security Guard 2: "Dr Loomis fears if he had a full metal restraint mask he would use it to break through the door and the metal teeth from keeping him for biting the rubber off"

That answers the Detective's question about the mask. This Dr Loomis definitely doesn't want this guy out that's for sure. How do they know that's Michael in there and not some wacko or some security guard in there knocked out by Myers. The Detective takes a closer look and then the man's eyes open. Scaring the Detective tumbling back a bit nearly falling. In all of his career he's never seen such eyes, the blackest eyes he's ever seen almost like the devils eyes. A man appears right behind him.

Dr Loomis: "Convenced Detective?"

As he see a man with what looks like a tranquilizer gun aimed in through the bars of the cell. Aimed point blank at his head fires it at the mans head. Shocked what he just saw. He saw the tranquilizer dart stuck on his forehead. Michaels eyes close and his head flops down.

Security Guard 2: "Doctor if I may speak isn't this a little unhumain... what I mean is..."

Dr Loomis looks at the security guard.

Dr Loomis: "Would be so kind as to pull the dart from this man"

Dr Loomis looked at the security guard seeing if he dared to go near him. The security guard looked at his partner but he too didn't want to go near him. Dr Loomis open the door and walked in and took the dart from the drugged Michael Myers. He Locked the door and as walked away he turned and looked at the security guards.

Dr Loomis: "This isn't a human and don't forget that either. If you need more convencing look into his eyes again and tell me if you think IT is still human"

Both guards nodded to afraid to disagree because he is right in many ways. Dr Loomis went up to the Detective Hill and extended his hand.

Dr Loomis: "Doctor Russel Loomis"

The Detective extended his hand as well and they shook hands

Detective Hill: "Detective James Hill"

Dr Loomis: "Shall we meet in my office"

Later on the Detective Hill followed Dr Loomis to his office and as they sat down Detective Hill showed Dr Loomis some pictures of the murdered teenagers and Dr Loomis scanned them up and down.

Dr Loomis: "My God..."

Detective Hill: "That's what I said before I saw them too. So what do you thing doctor?"

Dr Loomis: "Well for one I need a drink. Other then that all I can say is that you have another evil here because this is one hell of a copycat in my opinion...I've never seen anything like this, unless you look at the Michael Myers cases which in was bad enough as it is."

Detective Hill: "Would you have any insite on who it could be? a relative or someone with a sick mind maybe?"

Dr Loomis: "Well... all I could tell you is that whoever did this must have studied him to a T, if he's a copycat or if someone who has been tramatically attacked by Michael Myers him or herself and was so effect by it and acted it out in a rage. Other then a guess I couldn't tell you"

Detective Hill: "Ah... Well speaking of relatives do you think any of them could have done this?"

Dr Loomis: "Well to tell you the truth maybe..."

Detective Hill: "Maybe? Could you give me some clarification on what you mean Doctor?"

Dr Loomis: "Where do I begin?... Well you can cross of John and Molly Tate who are in hiding, and as are Tommy, Kara, Danny, and Stephen Doyle"

Detective Hill: "Are you sure?"

Dr Loomis: "Yes i'm pretty sure, I called them soon as heard and they are all very far and away from Haddonfield I assure you"

Detective Hill: "Isn't Stephen suppost to Michael Myers son?"

Dr Loomis: "Well depends on where you heard it from. The truth is he's not Micheals but i'm afraid he is Jamie Lloyds who was 15 when she had him"

Detective Hill: "Are you sure it's not his?"

Dr Loomis: "I'm very sure because I read Dr Wynn Journal who was the leader of cult who kidnapped Jamie when she was 9 years old. In his Journal he said he was going to do a ritual to impregnated her but something went wrong that night"

Detective Hill: "As disgusting as that is, what went wrong?"

Dr Loomis: "True... I agree with you in that, anyways she apparently wasn't a virgin that night because she was raped by a inmate a few days before hand. Ironically the inmate impregnated her was found dead weeks later"

Detective Hill: "Who killed him?"

Curious to Dr Loomis story.

Dr Loomis: "Well at first they thought it was Michael the way he was killed but apparently he was locked in his cell the night of the murder so there was no way he could have done it"

Detective Hill: "Did they suspect Michael niece?"

Dr Loomis: "No, he doubts that Jamie had the strength to do it"

Detective Hill: "That bad?"

Dr Loomis: "Yes apparently"

Detective Hill: "Well that's one off the list right?"

Dr Loomis: "I don't know to tell you the truth"

Surprised by this makes the detective Curious.

Detective Hill: "What are you talking about Jamie Lloyd was found dead wasn't she, I mean she was implied by a corn thresher and later shot in the head..."

Interrupting the Detective.

Dr Loomis: "But they never found her body after that right? Also a Coroner was found dead the same way he killed his victims"

Detective Hill: "Well you don't think she's alive do you?"

Dr Loomis: "I couldn't tell you really because a few years ago Laurie Strode's body also went missing"

Detective Hill: "The sister went missing?"

Dr Loomis: "Well apparently Michael tracked her down again at Grace Anderson Sanitarium and killed 2 security guards. They found her blood outside of the Sanitarium. Fools should have watched her better"

Detective Hill: "So you're saying both the mother and daughter's bodies are missing?"

Dr Loomis: "Yes and I believe Michael took them somewhere's for momento's shake"

Detective Hill: "Hmm... Maybe one of them survived and is continuing his work?"

Dr Loomis: "Hard to say, whoever did this is truly evil just like IT. I believe this person will be harder to catch for one we don't know who this is let alone did this. Unless you got some finger prints"

Detective Hill: "We do but it will take weeks or months before we know it truly is"

Dr Loomis: "Well Detective it looks like we don't have weeks or month's now do we?(As he stares at the calendar and the Detective look at the date and realizes it's only 2 days til Halloween) It looks like i'll have to go Haddonfield to get a better prospective, I'll have to go for my late dead Grandfather who isn't here to lend a hand and help you track and hunt down this new evil. If you don't mind Detective?"

Detective Hill: "Sure I won't mind out of respect for the late great Dr Samuel Loomis who was thought of crack pot Doctor by many no offence by the way"

Dr Loomis: "None taken"

As he's heard many times that his Grandfather was lunatic obsessed with Michael Myers.

Detective Hill: "He was always right about one thing"

Dr Loomis: "What's that?"

Detective Hill: "Michael Myers was always pure evil and if you're a crack pot like your Grandfather, well it looks like we need you too. After all if had listen to him the first place we wouldn't be having this conversation because evil wouldn't have leaked out spawning more of ITs kind"

Smirking Dr Loomis couldn't help but agree with the man. If only they had listen to his Grandfather in the first place none of this would be happening. Now Dr Loomis must head to Haddonfield in place of his late Grandfather to hunt down the spawn of new evil which Michael Myers has created. Though he must leave Michael unintended he's convenient that IT as he so calls him won't get out this time, especially on this Halloween...

To Be continued

Authors notes: This chapter is all conversation I know but I thought I would introduce the new Dr Loomis for this story and try to make him like Grandfather Dr Samuel Loomis a little. I wanted to get some of the explanations out of the way for later on chapters. Anyways hope you like this chapter and i'll try to write the next chapter soon as I can no promises though but until then later.


End file.
